Good Guy Ray
by drapetomaniac
Summary: Staying back late at the RoosterTeeth headquarters was definitely a good idea. Ray thinks so too. Ray Narvaez /Unnamed OC. Rated T.


Pairing: Ray Narvaez Jr. / Unnamed OC (Reader's perspective)  
Length: One-shot  
Rating: T-13+

A/N: I don't really know where this came from. Slight intimacy. Might continue if I'm bothered lol.

Summary: Staying back late at the RoosterTeeth headquarters was definitely a good idea. Ray thinks so too.

* * *

_Beep._

The soft sound of the microwave running hummed in the silent night. I crossed my arms over my chest and hopped from foot to foot impatiently.

The RoosterTeeth building was quiet. Everyone had already left earlier on and I had decided to stay back to do some extra cleaning. Alone time was always good. I glanced at the clock and saw that it read 1:15am. It was definitely time to start heading home.

_ Beep!_

The timer for the microwave set off. I took out my mug and wrapped both hands around it in attempt to keep my palms warm. The night was rather cold but not completely unbearable. I sipped some of my drink to avoid spillage and walked out of the kitchen.

As I walked out, I passed many rooms, closing opened doors on the way to my office. In the corner of my eye, I noticed one door that was slightly opened with light leaking through the crack. _The Achievement Hunters' office. Did they leave something on?_

I carefully opened the door to peek inside. The screen on the far right of the room was running and its owner was sitting at the front of it with headphones on.

"Ray?" I called out softly. He didn't seem to hear me. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me with a soft click. That seemed to catch his attention. He looked up from his computer screen and finally realised I was in the room.

"Oh, hey," he took his headphones off and rested them around his neck.

I sat down in Michael's chair to his right with my legs tucked in close to my chest and sipped more of my drink. I took a peek at his screen which looked like he was editing a 'Let's Play' video. I noticed that he was just wearing his black t-shirt with a rose print and no jumper in this cool night.

"Want some?" I gestured to my drink in offering.

"I'm not in the mood for coffee, thanks."

"It's milk." He smiled at that and gladly accepted the drink.

I spun around in the chair and gazed around the hunters' office. I don't come here often, but I do walk past a lot and hear them thrashing about. Often at times there would be a chase around the building that would involve more than one achievement hunter and everyone on the lower floor of the building would know straightaway when one was taking place.

I turned my attention back to Ray and saw that he had continued to edit.

"Should I leave you to do your work?" I asked as I picked up my mug he had left on the desk.

"Should you be doing anything else right now?" He responded.

"No."

"Then no, I'd don't mind the extra company." I grinned and saw Ray smile back without turning his face away from the screen.

Minutes passed by and my eyes were beginning to grow heavier. I placed the empty mug down and curled into a ball on the seat. I could feel myself drifting away from my thoughts and my vision began to blur into blackness.

I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake up," a soft voice called out to me. I groaned and stirred around. A sigh was heard and something warm laid itself on my shoulder and shook me gently. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Uh, I'd carry you, but obviously I'm not physically capable of doing so." I then recalled what had happened and opened my eyes to see Ray's figure standing in front of me.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I blinked hard to adjust to the darkness. My hands felt around and I noticed that there was a blanket draped over myself. Ray had turned off his computer screen and packed away his belongings.

"It's 2:30," he replied. He offered his hand and I took it, getting on my feet. I wobbled a bit and managed to walk about one metre, until I stepped on something awfully painful.

"Ow!" I hopped around and squeezed my foot in attempt to make it hurt less. In the darkness, I saw Ray shake his head. I bent down and picked up the oddly shaped item and recognised that it was the head of a queen figure. "Argh, God damn it Gavin," I muttered. Ray chuckled behind me. He took the head from my hand and tried to place it back on its body. With the lack of light, he found some difficulty in doing so.

I leaned against the door and held my head down in shame of my clumsiness. "I'm sorry; I'm a mess," I sighed, "and a klutz."

I heard Ray let out a breath, "don't worry, you're fine." He finally placed the head on and turned to look at me. I stared right back into his brown eyes that were protected by the lens of his glasses.

"You think? Psh."

"I do." I didn't believe him. I looked away from his gaze and into the darkness in front of me. The closed curtains prevented any moonlight from entering, except for the strips of light that escaped the thin edges of the fabric.

I felt Ray's presence come closer to me and his hands leaning against the wall by the side of my shoulders, forcing me to look at him and trapping me within his arms. Surprised at the action, I whispered his name softly, "Ray..."

He carefully moved closer to me, pressing his chest against my own. I could feel my heart pumping fast. It was beating so loudly that I was worried he could hear it. I breathed slowly, frozen, until Ray finally brushed his lips against mine.

I was shocked for a moment. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it was real. After what felt like ten seconds, I responded to his kiss and relaxed myself. My eyes closed on by themselves and my hands found their way around Ray's neck. Ray pressed against me harder so I was locked in-between the wall and his figure. My heart felt like it would explode but the tightness of our bodies wouldn't allow it to.

His hands ran down the sides of my abdomen, occasionally stopping beneath my jumper and rubbing small circles on my bare stomach with his thumbs. My fingers tugged lightly at his short brown hair which earned a groan from Ray. His left knee, which rested between my legs, rubbed against my inner thigh. I let out a small squeak, followed by a moan when he repeated the action. I raised my left leg in excitement, which happened to be between both of his, and he moaned out my name.

"Ah, wait, we have to stop." Ray slowly parted his lips from mine and muttered against my neck. We were both breathing heavily and out of sync.

"We can—"

"No, we can't." He gave a small kiss on my collarbone, "we've got to stop here." He brought his face away from my neck and rested his forehead against mine. "Next time, okay?"

I liked the sound of 'next time', but I hated that we couldn't do it now. "You know, I really hate 'Good Guy Ray' right now."

Ray chuckled softly against my skin, "I know. Now come on, it's about time we went home." He backed up slowly and carefully patted down my now messy hair. He gave me a small, loving smile and opened the door behind me.

Ray closed up the office and told me to quickly gather my stuff so he could lock up the building. In a few minutes, we met up again at the entrance and he locked the front doors.

"Okay, good night," he waved as he walked towards his car. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Ray, I don't work on Sundays," I called out towards him from my car.

"I know," he smirked as he hopped in.

_ Good Guy Ray, doing it the right way._


End file.
